I'm Weak and It's getting Annoying
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: Gordon is upset about how his accident made him a worse swimmer. Good job Virgil can cheer him up!


_**A/N Hey guys! It's me, ArcticPuppy. I didn't mean for the story to turn out like this but stuff happens.  
Just to let you know, I will not be continuing Wave.**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds are go or any of the characters used in this story._

Gordon Tracy sat on the side of the pool with his legs dangling in the water. He had just swum 15 lengths and had stopped because his back was starting to get sore. Gordon let out a deep sigh. Before his accident he could've swum double the amount of lengths with ease. Gordon really missed the days where back pain wasn't a problem and he could swim as much as he wanted.

He sat on the side of the pool in deep thought for some time. He was brought out of his day dreams by Virgil shouting that dinner was ready. He stood up and wandered into the house. Alan, Scott and Grandma were sat around the table and Virgil was bringing over a big roast chicken.  
"Hey Virgil, how come your cooking dinner tonight?" Gordon asked as he sat down in his seat.  
"I was just really bored and decided that cooking dinner would kill some time", said Virgil, "Besides, I don't think I could cope with another one of Grandmas homemade dinners" he whispered into Gordon's ear while he laid the chicken on the table. Gordon let out small giggle.

The table was silent as everybody ate.  
"So, what did everybody do today" Scott asked attempting to start conversation. Virgil, seeing that Scott needed some help getting everybody talking, went first telling everybody what he did during the day. "Well, I finished writing the song I've been working on for the past month and I did a full inventory of thunderbird two and then I started cooking dinner" he told everyone.  
"Good", said Scott, "what about you Alan?" he turned to face the youngest member of the family.  
"I didn't do much today. I cleaned my room and then just lounged around in the sun all day"  
"I thought you were going to clean and polish Thunderbird three today" Scott said.  
"I was but Brains started working on improving the jet boosters and I decided to stay out of his way. Scott nodded. "Grandma, what did you get up to?" he asked.  
"I went to the mainland and did some shopping. I bought lots of new recipe books so I can cook more meals for everyone" she stated. Everybody let out a small groan in unison. "What?" Grandma asked.  
"Nothing Grandma", Virgil said, "Scott, what did you do today?"  
"Well, I sorted out all the paperwork that has been piling up for way too long and then I did some work on my 'bird." Scott told everyone, "Gordon what did you do today."  
"Is that really a question. We all know the goldfish will have been swimming all day!" Alan exclaimed. That made everyone laugh, except Gordon.  
"Ha, ha very funny Alan. I also did an inventory of my 'bird and then I swam some lengths."  
"Told ya" Alan whispered. Ignoring Alan, Scott turned to Gordon and asked "So, how many laps did you manage?"  
"Fifteen" Gordon sighed.  
"That's good" Scott said and the rest of the table nodded.  
"No it's not!" Gordon shouted, "Before that stupid accident I could easily swim thirty to forty laps in one go and now look at me! I'm weak and it's getting annoying!" and with that he stood up from the table stormed off to his room.  
Everybody was left shocked at the outburst. "Somebody should go talk to him" Grandma said.  
"I will but I'm going to give him a bit of time to cool off first" Virgil said and everyone else nodded.

After dinner, which was finished in silence, Virgil headed up to Gordons room. He knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Gordon asked. It was clear from his voice that he had been crying.  
"Virgil"  
"Come in" Gordon sighed.

Virgil walked over to Gordon and sat down next to him. "Hey, Gordo" He whispered softly.  
"Why Virgil. Why me?" Gordon sobbed, "that accident could've happened to anyone, but it happened to me. Now I can't swim as well as I used to and it sucks."  
"Oh Gordon" Virgil whispered. He put his arm around Gordons back and let Gordon bury his head in his shoulder. "Listen Gordon", he said, "I know that the accident changed you in many ways but you shouldn't let that get in the way. You're still a great swimmer and you should be proud of that."  
Gordon lifted his head and looked at Virgil. "I'm still a better swimmer than you and that makes me feel better" Gordon said. Virgil laughed and soon Gordon joined in to.

The End 


End file.
